To Grasp Our Future
by 0oDemigod
Summary: "I know you don't believe us. You have no reason too. But we're not from here. Do you understand? What's happened shouldn't of, our very presence threatens our existence. But you need to know if we are to survive. Annabeth, Percy; we're from the future. We're your children." Sequel to Lost in the Ages.
1. Chapter 1

_**And here it is as promised! The sequel to Lost in the Ages!**_

_**Now this one is going to be Rated T. Although, I might post a side story with one shots based in this universe!**_

_**Now, it is recommended that you read Lost in the Ages first. Because there is a lot of information in there that will be important, but you can get by without reading it. As, most situations will be explained in this story.**_

_**And this is a unique pairing story. Percabeth does exist (It's one of my favorites), however they are not the only one in the relationship for our newcomers.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

><p>"Luke! Zoe! It's time to get up!"<p>

The grey-eyed teenager grumbled as he heard his father's voice down the hallway; pulling his pillow over his head in an effort to keep the sound from disturbing his light sleep, "Go away."

After a few seconds of silence, Luke smiled to himself and lied back down on the bed; ready to return to his sweet sleep.

Only his father didn't agree with him.

The tri-blood squealed as his room door was blasted open, and small wave of water crashed into his bed.

Luke sputtered and jumped to his feet; glaring at the thirty-three year old man in the doorway, "What the Hades are you doing!?"

"Waking you up!" Percy cheered gleefully; his eyes sparkled with amusement as he looked at his teenaged son, "You have to get ready! It's Summer Solstice Day!"

The younger boy grumbled and rubbed his eyes as he walked out past his dad towards the staircase, "Is mother still at Olympus?"

Percy nodded, his skin gleamed with an unearthly glow signifying the fact that he wasn't quite as mortal as everyone thought, "She's preparing for tonight's council meeting, and as her son you are expected to attend with the rest of the family."

Luke grumbled but didn't argue; running a hand through his dark brown hair.

Zoe's room door was open, and she was talking animatedly with Sally on her bed; going through a magazine filled with hair styles and trying to pick the one she thought would be most appropriate for the solstice.

His other siblings Mark, Ariel, Eric, Henry, Anna and Sarah, and the little baby his mother was currently carrying were always going to be treated like this. They were the next generation of immortals on Olympus, and given that their mother was an Olympian they were always going to be expected to attend these solstice gatherings.

And it sucked; sure he was an immortal, but he wasn't a god. He didn't have a domain, and he was perfectly okay with that.

He didn't need that much responsibility on his shoulders.

Rounding the bottom of the staircase, he stifled a yawn and walked into the kitchen, "Mom!?"

The blonde hair of his mother was splayed out on the ground; her body was positioned under the table as she worked on correcting something on one of the table's support beams, "Mom, what are you doing?"

Her grey eyes, so much like his own, peeked out from underneath the table to look at him; her hands continuing to work on whatever she was looking at, "The table leg is crooked. It's rocking the table whenever we sat down."

Luke nodded and pulled out a bowl of cereal, then grabbed the milk from the fridge.

He went into the living room to eat where the younger twins, Anna and Sarah, were sitting and watching their morning cartoons.

Despite the fact that they were only three, they were very smart for their age, and Luke enjoyed watching how they interacted with eachother as they viewed their favorite morning shows on TV, "Good morning little angels."

They turned and smiled at him; showing off their adorable white little baby teeth, "Good morning Luck!"

The tri-blood held back a laugh as they mixed up his name once more; they had a good understanding of how to pronounce words, but his name always seemed to give them trouble for some reason, "It's Luke guys."

"Sorry," the two three year olds apologized in unison, before turning to watch their cartoons once more.

Luke promptly ate his bowl of cereal, his mind flying over the days events. He knew even if the solstice didn't start until night; they were still going to have to be there by noon.

It was then a cold wind brushed against his back; causing a shiver to run down the length of his back.

The tri-blood frowned and turned to look where the wind could of came from, but there was nothing there. No open window, no ajar door, there was no explanation for the sudden ice cold gust of wind whatsoever.

An uneasy feeling rose within him, and he found himself smoothing out the goose-bumps that appeared on his arms, "That's odd. Probably nothing."

He steadied his nerves and went back to watching the twins, before reminding himself to prepare for the solstice.

Standing, he stretched and cracked his joints to relieve some of the ache from staying still for so long.

"Guys, it's time to start getting ready," Luke grinned at his little siblings as they peered back at him sadly.

Anna pouted, "I don't wanna."

"You have too," Luke chuckled and bent to pick up his siblings, carrying one in each arm as he walked to their room, "Now, lets pick out which dress you guys are going to wear today."

"But I don't wanna!"

* * *

><p>Needless to say, half an hour later Luke proudly presented his dressed younger siblings to his critical mom, "I dressed them for you. I even brushed their hair and put them into buns. Sally taught me that. She makes me do her hair in the morning before lessons."<p>

Annabeth inspected the smiling three year olds, "You did a good job Luke. It takes me an hour to get these two ready."

Sarah and Anna giggled and hopped from one foot to the other as they looked innocently up at their mom, "We were good this time!"

"It seems you were," the daughter of Athena scooped her children into her arms. "Let's show you two to daddy. He's making sure Eric and Henry are getting ready correctly. We have to look nice, don't we? Or else mommy will throw a fit."

"Is mommy already there?" Sarah asked; leaning against Annabeth's shoulder.

"Mm-hmm," Annabeth smiled. "She waiting to see how pretty you guys will look too. So is your aunt and uncle Jason and Piper. They're going to be having lunch with us."

"Is Susan and Mathew going to be there?" Luke spoke up; looking to his mom.

The blonde demigod turned immortal nodded, "Yes. Since they turned ten, they finally get to come to the Solstices. Piper tells me they're very excited."

"What about the others?" Luke gestured to a picture on the counter; it had his parents when they were younger and seven other demigods posing in ridiculous ways.

"No. Reyna, Frank, and Hazel are too busy at Camp Jupiter preparing for the festivals. Nico is staying to help at Camp Half-Blood for the chariot races in honor of the solstice. It's only going to be the four of us going."

Luke nodded before running a hand through his brown hair, "I need to go get ready. We leaving in half an hour again?"

Annabeth gave a thumbs up, then returned her attention to the giggling three year olds in front of her.

The legacy of Athena climbed the stairs and went into his room; dressing in his suit, combing his short hair back, and pulling on his fancy shoes his mother had got him last year for his birthday.

It was only a short amount of time later that he found himself on Olympus; his eyes drinking in the familiar sights. He lived here with his family during the summer in his mother's palace, so it wasn't odd for him to be here.

Other gods nodded in acknowledgement to his family when they walked past, our family waved back in greeting. We were headed for the grand council chambers as that was where we were suppose to meet Jason and Piper.

Walking into the council rooms, we found several major gods conversing or making lunch plans.

Apollo and Artemis were arguing over who was older again. Demeter was talking with Hestia by the hearth, while Poseidon was speaking with our mother over by their thrones.

She was beautiful as usual, her long dark brown hair was put up in a elegant bun; her makeup were simple natural colors, and her long white dress flowed down her body and hugged the pregnant swell of her stomach almost protectively.

Annabeth and Percy grinned as they approached; the other gods took notice of them and shrunk to their human sizes, (which was something the children will never get used to seeing), which allowed the two Jacksons to greet Poseidon and their wife.

Percy straight up hugged his father, while Annabeth wrapped her arms around the brunette woman affectionately and ran a hand over the bulge where the unborn child inside of the goddess rested, "You're looking radiant. How's the Solstice been going so far?"

The other woman sighed, "No quests for lost immortals. No end of the world threats. No nothing. It's quite boring actually."

"That's not how we see it Hera," Percy smiled as he pulled away from his father and gave the goddess in Annabeth's arms a bug kiss. "All a solstice has ever been is an excuse for gods to gather and brag about who's more powerful."

The patron of marriage shrugged and pulled away from the two immortal demigods trapping her with their arms, "Can't argue with that logic."

"You should be proud," Poseidon boomed; his arms gesturing all around him. "This is your all powerful arguing family after all!"

He and his audience turned their attention to where Apollo continued to argue with Artemis when they heard the sound of an enraged immortal huntress chuck her brother into the wall, and begin to rant about how she helped their mother give birth to him so she's the older sibling.

Apollo didn't believe her and the argument turned fight continued; the twins being ushered out side of the throne room by Demeter and Hestia when their fight got a little too close to the hearth for comfort.

Hera pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled sharply, "I'm not sure they're something to be proud of."

"Oh, you were just as bad," Poseidon teased. "I remember you got into a fight with Aphrodite in the middle of the winter solstice in 1345, and ripped out half of her hair."

The marriage goddess blushed as Percy and Annabeth turned their attention to the fidgeting brunette, "Why didn't we know about this?"

"It was a long time ago!" Hera protested, "And that was only one time. Poseidon's always fighting with Zeus nowadays!"

"That doesn't mean I have to rip his hair out."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>"So, how's the baby doing?" Piper asked; gulping down a glass of water.<p>

Percy looked down the table were Hera sat between Mark and Ariel; Sarah was sitting in her godly mother's lap, looking over the menu and pointing at words she could understand.

The son of Poseidon smiled, "Doing great. He's a strong little thing. Keeps Hera up at night because he won't stop kicking. She makes one of us walk around with her until the baby goes to sleep."

"Do you know who's the dad?" Jason looked at his long time friend. "Or is this one going to be like Sally and Eric?"

"I think this one's mine," Percy rubbed his chin. "And we know he's greek. Not roman like the Anna and Sarah. Hera doesn't want to mix the pantheons again until her personas blend easier. The labor for the twins caused her to keep switching between greek and roman. It was too stressful on her body."

"What about you?" Piper grabbed Annabeth's hand from across the table. Said blonde had been lost in her thoughts; her mind working trying to work out the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. "How's the fertility treatments with Asclepius?"

The immortal daughter of Athena grinned, "Better. Ever since accepting immortality my body has become more responsive to the treatments. He thinks I can try to conceive again in a couple years; the damage to my uterus should be completely healed up by then."

"Is Hera taking the news well?" Jason smirked at the two across from him, "I'm sure she'd be happy to let you take over the baby department."

Annabeth shrugged sheepishly, "Something like that. Although it's not entirely our fault. She's naturally very fertile, and birth control didn't work very long for us before she became immune. It isn't our fault if she conceives."

"Yes it is," Hera deposited Sarah into the blonde woman's lap.

The four adults looked up at the standing goddess, Percy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes really," Hera deadpanned. "Maybe if you two learned some restraint and actually let me sleep at night, I wouldn't keep getting knocked up."

"But you're so attractive," Annabeth grinned up at the brunette. "How will we ever learn restraint with you being so gorgeous all the time?"

"You can start by not talking like that around us," Zoe stated causing all five individuals to jump and Sarah to clap in amusement.

Piper laughed, "Zoe, sweetie, you scared us! I thought you were sitting down with your siblings and Mathew and Susan."

"Well, I was." The green-eyed girl pointed down the table to were Luke sat, "But he's telling them about how important education is, and I just had to escape."

"Education is very important," Hera scolded her daughter. "It keeps you from becoming like your father."

"HEY!"

Annabeth stifled a laugh and brushed some of Percy's still wild dark hair, "She's right seaweed-brain. You should of taken your college time more seriously."

"It's not my fault I knew more about marine biology than my professor."

Zoe leaned down and kissed her dad on the cheek, "Whatever you say pops."

"IT'S TRUE!"

* * *

><p>"Something's not right," Luke squirmed where he stood; pulling at his shirt collar. "You feel it right?"<p>

His father chewed on his lip, "I don't know Luke. Go stay by your brothers and sisters, your mom and I have to go stand by your mothers' seat. The meeting is about to begin."

Luke nodded and moved to go to where his siblings stood, when his father clamped a hand down on his shoulder, "It's probably nothing, but stay alert. It's might just be one of Hermes tricks again, but be prepared for anything. Annabeth felt it too, and she wants you and Zoe to be prepared if something happens."

"I will," Luke smiled at his father. "You can trust us Dad."

Percy grinned largely, "That's my boy!"

With that said, they went to stand in their respective spots. Percy and Annabeth on either side of Hera's Olympian throne, while the children stood with the other visiting demigods and minor deities near the entrance to the throne room.

The former queen of the gods kept a protective hand on her pregnant abdomen, gently running her thumb in circles. Aphrodite squealed when she entered the throne room; excitedly greeting her children in attendance, before bouncing over to where Hera sat and engulfing the goddess in a hug, "LOOK AT YOU! You're glowing!"

The love goddess hovered a hand over the swollen stomach, "May I?"

Hera nodded once; holding back a smile when Aphrodite pressed her hand to her stomach and cooed, "Oh he's a strong one! He's going to be quite the handsome boy. You will certainly have your work cut out for you when the girls notice him!"

Annabeth groaned, while Percy smirked.

Hera sent them amused looks, then looked at Aphrodite, "It seems he'll be quite the heartbreaker then?"

"No," Aphrodite smiled. "He'll be loyal like his father. I can see that much already."

"Good," Annabeth nodded her head; peeking around the throne to look at her seaweed-brain.

After a few minutes of idle chatter with Aphrodite, the love goddess went to her seat, and Zeus thundered; signaling the start of the Solstice meeting.

As always, Hera avoided eye contact with him; the pain he'd put her through was still fresh on everyone's minds, and Hera wasn't particularly ready to start treating him as if it was all okay.

It was then, Luke began to sweat. Zoe shot him a nervous look, and looked around the room; searching for whatever it was that caused the tight feeling in their chests.

That was when it happened.

A cracking sound echoed throughout the room, causing everyone to cease their arguments and look around in confusion.

"Look!" Athena pointed to the ceiling, where a huge whirlpool of golden sand swirled constantly.

Luke and Zoe only had a moment to take it in, when something invisible lashed around their legs, and began to drag them across the floor and into the air.

Zoe cried out in pain when her head bounced against the marble floor once, while Luke began frantically clawing at the ground for anything to grab onto.

Most of the gods jumped forward to help them, their parents in the lead.

But it was too late, and Luke screamed as he grabbed onto Zoe and pulled her close; their bodies were engulfed into the golden sand.

"Luke! Zoe!" Annabeth screamed; her grey eyes panicked.

But it was too late, and the last thing the two tribloods saw was the tear stricken face of their parents, the panicked looks of their siblings, and the angry and confused looks on the Olympians faces as they watched the two fifth-teen year olds disappear into the portal; the golden whirlpool shrinking after them, effectively closing the only doorway to wherever they were taken.

Percy screamed in frustration and threw Riptide to the ground, while Hera wiped the tears from her face as she struggled to keep the despair from overtaking her.

The children all stayed silent, the younger ones recognizing a bad situation and clinging to their older siblings.

Annabeth continued to gaze at the ceiling, a million thoughts clouded her mind like an overcast day.

'I'll find you,' Annabeth silently vowed. 'I'll find my children and bring them home. And whoever took them from me will _suffer _for it.'

* * *

><p>There were quite a few places Zoe expected to wake up in. A dungeon, a torture chamber, maybe even Tartarus.<p>

The infirmary at Camp Half-Blood wasn't quite what she expected.

Her eyes swam with unshed tears, and a pounding ache in her head told her the hit she took to her skull had caused some damage.

"Zoe?"

The daughter of Hera gasped, turning her head in the infirmary bed to look at her brother, "Luke? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Luke grinned back at her. He had sunglasses on, and it took Zoe a minute to figure out she did too. "They put these on us to keep the light from irritating our eyes. We've been out for twelve hours."

Zoe struggled and looked out the window. Sure enough, the sun was just rising over the horizon, "Why are we at Camp Half-Blood?"

Luke's face turned grim, "That's the thing. We landed here, but I don't think it's the same."

The girl scrunched up her face, "What do you mea-"

She was interrupted by a familiar female walking into the infirmary, the grey eyes taking in every detail. Zoe held back a gasp when the demigod turned to face them, and walked over to them when she saw they were awake, "You two look like you've seen a ghost."

Luke gave her a warning look, while Zoe tried to swallow the lump in her throat, "We've just had a long day."

The blonde snorted, "I'll say. Fighting in the giant war will do that to you. Although, I haven't seen you two around before. You must of arrived after I left in the Argo 2. My names Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and head councilor of Cabin Six."

"I'm Zoe," the tri-blood stuttered out. "This is my brother Luke."

As expected, Annabeth's eyes darkened at the name, but she quickly covered it up, "Nice to meet you two. I guess I'll see you guys around then. If you need any directions feel free to ask."

They nodded and watched as she turned and left; going to talk to an Apollo camper working on another injured demigod.

Zoe slumped in her bed. Luke was right. This wasn't their Camp Half-Blood.

No. They had been sent into the past.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And it's done!<strong>_

_**Now, since this story is based after Blood of Olympus. It will be mostly canon compliant! **_

_**Tell me what you think in reviews, and no flames please! Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.**_

_**Next update in a few days, I'm thinking two or three if I can really write it out quickly and if school doesn't drown me.**_

_**Until the next time~**_


	2. Chapter 2

"This is all screwed up!"

Zoe paced back and forth in front of the lake; canoes magically glided across the water in the background as the early morning sun broke through the tree line, "What are we going to do!?"

Luke sat in front of his pacing sister and nervously checked their surroundings. The campers were all getting ready for their days in their cabins; the only exceptions being the romans who were already out and about throughout the camp and their future demigod mother Annabeth Chase who had gotten up early to talk with Chiron and check up on the wounded.

"Be quiet," Luke scolded. "We _don't _want anyone to hear us. Unless of course you never want to be born."

"I know that," Zoe snapped and thrusted her arm out in a wild circle. "We're out of hearing range for anyone nearby, and the naiads are all guiding the canoes back to the dock for the campers. There is no one around to hear us."

"Still," Luke stressed. "We need to be careful. Don't take off your sunglasses unless you're alone or with me, and don't tell anyone who our parents or grandparents are. We're going to have to say we're unclaimed until I figure something out; or maybe that we're distant legacies like uncle Frank. I don't know, but until then stay quiet."

Zoe sighed and nodded, before she collapsed onto the ground and banged a hand against the dirt. Tiny waves disturbed the lakes surface, but Luke allowed her to act out as it was nothing to suspicious.

However, if anyone else came around she would have to stop. Luke was not about to let anyone in on who they were; if he did they wouldn't be born, and their entire future would dissolve into nothing.

He could not allow that.

A conch horn echoed across the valley, and the two of them watched as greeks and romans began leave their tents and cabins; heading for the roofless mess hall near the center of the camp. Zoe jumped to her feet and pulled Luke with her, as a Hermes camper jogged up to them, "Hey! You two are the new arrivals from the infirmary?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "We arrived early yesterday. Slipped through the monsters' encampments when they were fighting amongst themselves. We only had a second to cross the boundaries before Gaea woke apparently."

"Ahh," the guy grinned at them. "Sucks doesn't it? No training or anything and suddenly _BOOM WAR!_"

"Pretty much," Zoe smiled; catching on to her brother's plan. "I'm afraid we didn't get a welcome to camp greeting before something bonked us on the back of our heads and knocked us out. This place is amazing!"

"Sure is," the teen held his hand out. "Connor Stoll. Son of Hermes and Co-councilor of Cabin 11. You'll be staying with us until your parent or ancestor claims you. Shouldn't be too long; maybe a week at most. Until then, feel free to bask in my cabins hospitality!"

"Thanks man," Luke clasped his hand, Zoe doing the same seconds later. "Right now though, we could really use some breakfast."

"Speak no more," Connor held up a hand. "And follow me. The rest of the cabin's going to get breakfast at the moment."

With that, he turned and marched back toward where a line of about fifteen waited. Luke exchanged a glance with his twin sister who simply shrugged before turning to follow the son of Hermes.

Luke blinked once then shook his head and trailed after his sister.

They took their place at the back of the line, the other campers all waved and shook their hands in greeting. Most had a gleam in their eyes as they watched them make their way to the back of the line, a gleam Zoe recognized as common in children of Hermes.

They were seeing if they had anything they could steal.

Luke and Zoe held back a chuckle, and searched their pockets. As expected, they were empty. The two tribloods had left their valuables in Sally's purse during the solstice. So of course they would arrive in the past with nothing but the clothes on their backs.

Zoe frowned and inspected their clothing. One of the medics in the infirmary had given them a camp half-blood tee-shirt and shorts to wear instead of their old clothes which had apparently been ruined by mud, since they told them they had been found covered in the stuff.

They had also gotten them each a pair of flip-flops until the two were able to get proper tennis shoes.

A smooth breeze blew through the meadow; pulling on their hair, and blowing it out of their faces. The sunglasses probably looked a bit odd, but if anyone asked they simply would say they both had minor concussions and were advised to wear them until their eyes were not as sensitive to sunlight.

Luke found himself longing for the familiar visage of his family; a ache pounding in his chest.

Who knows how long they would end up here; maybe a week, a month, a year? Maybe they were going to be stuck here forever?

The son of Hera forced himself to swallow the bile that rose to his mouth at the thought. He never thought of himself as clingy, but now with both him and Zoe stuck in an unfamiliar environment he could think of nothing but returning to his parents and letting them smoother the teenaged life out of him in a hug.

Zoe gripped his hand from where she walked behind him, sensing his falling mood due to powers they carried as children of Hera, and squeezed his fingers in a reassuring way.

Although at times it might seem different, Zoe was the older sibling, and Luke found himself leaning on her for support more often than not when he was upset.

The two councilors led them into the hall were they sat at the Hermes table. Zoe shifted her eyes from the Hera table, to Athena's and Poseidon's; remembering the days when they'd visit the camp and alternate between the three with each meal.

Their was a subdued happiness to the area; the romans mingling with the greeks, while both sides mourned the lives lost and celebrated the victory over Gaea and her giant children.

Chiron stood with Reyna; the praetor looking grim as usual. However, everyone could see the relieved gleam in her eyes, and the happiness her posture seemed to show.

They listened blankly as they gave their expected speeches on the demigods' bravery, and as the seven, Reyna, Nico and even Coach Hedge received a standing applause from the audience.

Nico swept his eyes over the assembled crowd, briefly pausing when he saw the two.

The twins caught their breath, and averted their eyes. If anyone could tell something was up with them it would be Nico Di Angelo.

He had a sense for these type of things.

After a few nerve-wracking seconds, the son of Hades turned his gaze away from the twin siblings and whispered something to Hazel, who was sitting with her brother at the Hades table.

"I don't like this," Zoe muttered into Luke's ear; her hands shook nervously . "We can't keep a secret this big forever Luke. We got to find a way to fix this."

"How!?" Luke hissed quietly. "It's not like we can just up and ask someone for help! We'll probably end up dead if we do that!"

As the two quietly argued with eachother, skillfully keeping their voices low enough so that the other demigods couldn't overhear them, they failed to notice the way both Coach Hedges' and Grover's ears twitched before they turned and gave the two siblings suspicious and uncertain looks.

Hedge frowned in their direction, then turned and whispered something in Clarisse La 'Rue's ear causing the daughter of Ares to scowl and glance at the still arguing twins seated at the Hermes table.

Grover, on the other hand, walked over to where Chiron sat and fleetingly muttered something in the centaur's ear. Chiron bit his lip, before mumbling something back to Grover. The satyr nodded and moved over to the Poseidon table, where Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson sat; Grover whispered something to the three of them, then went back to where he sat at the head table.

The inhabitants at the Poseidon table all frowned uncertainly as they turned and glanced at Zoe and Luke, who had now finished arguing and where instead glaring at their untouched breakfast.

Annabeth nudged Percy briefly and they returned to eating.

* * *

><p>"What exactly were they saying?" Hazel asked; nervously wringing her hands.<p>

Grover chewed on his lip and took a bite out of a tin can, "They were talking about fixing something, and some kind of huge secret."

Hedge nodded, "They were also talking about asking for help or something. But, one of them shot the idea out of the sky; said it'd probably end up with them getting killed."

The gather attendee's in the room all frowned. Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Percy and Annabeth were all standing on one side of the ping pong table, while Grover, Hedge, Nico, Reyna, and Clarisse were on the other. Chiron stood at the head of the table, while the Stoll brothers stood at the other end.

"Have they told you anything?" Annabeth looked to the Hermes councilors, "I know you only talked to them briefly, but did they say anything that seemed odd?"

Connor shrugged, "Not really. I mean the only thing that was weird was how they got here; said they snuck through the monster's Octavian called here and got into the boundaries literally seconds before Gaea attacked us. For demigods with no experience to survive that, well it's nearly impossible."

"Nearly, but not completely," Jason sighed. "I don't think their spies. I've been around enough spies to spot one."

Hedge grunted, "They didn't give off any guilt or fear like most spies would. No, they reeked of worry and nervousness. It's as if they simply expect to disappear from existence of something."

"Maybe they irritated a god?" Frank suggested. "Gods can certainly cause you to just _disappear. _It could be one of them."

"I don't know," Reyna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It could be nothing."

"Either way," Chiron spoke up. "I believe it's best we keep an eye on Zoe and Luke. Learn more about them before we start accusing them of a crime."

Piper nodded, "Maybe we can talk to them a bit. Not all at once, but plan it out. Like Hazel runs into them during lunch and strikes up conversation. Or Clarisse could talk to them during weapons training since you're an instructor now. Play it smart and not crowd them with accusations."

"That's what we'll do," Annabeth nodded. "Now, we have other matters to worry about too. Such as a visiting schedule Chiron, Reyna, and Frank need to work out."

* * *

><p>And so they followed their plan; a for several weeks the twin children from the future gave up nothing that would jeopardize their immediate existence.<p>

It was because of this, the conversation Grover and Hedge overheard was forgotten, and life returned to post-war normal.

However, other peculiar things involving the two siblings always seemed to reach their ears.

One was how they hated others touching them or sneaking up on them while they were in conversation; or how they both showed remarkable prowess in the area of fighting.

The biggest problem was one that was causing everyone distress. They weren't getting claimed. At all.

When asked about it, Luke would simply shrug the question off and Zoe would immediately try and change the subject. They made it very clear they didn't want to discuss their status and unclaimed.

Often times, some would secretly pray to the gods and ask why they were not claimed yet; however, based on the cryptic responses they received, it seemed as if none of the gods had a clue.

Most of the time, Luke and Zoe kept to themselves. They were friendly when approached, but it seemed the two unknowns liked to be left to their thoughts.

It wasn't until the nightly campfire three weeks later that everyone was subject to the first show of outright anger from either of the tribloods.

Frank and Hazel were visiting for the weekend, a quick meeting between Chiron and the roman praetor had turned into a mini vacation away from Camp Jupiter for the two.

Everyone was laughing and singing along with the Apollo cabin when they began discussing previous quests that led up to the Giant War.

"I still don't know why you two saved Hera from that cage," Annabeth said; pointing over to where Jason and Piper sat in the front row. "I wouldn't have."

"Yeah, but you weren't missing your memory Annabeth," Jason shrugged. "That was the only reason I helped her."

Luke and Zoe froze what they were doing and started listening in. Most of the campers also began to weigh in on the conversation.

"Is she really that bad?" A young Nike demigod asked; her wide eyes turning back and forth between the members of the seven.

"Yes," Percy muttered; staring into the flames of the fire pit. "She took our memory with no warning, and separated us from our friends and family for _months. _She's literally my least favorite god _ever._"

Zoe clenched her fist, and shook her head. Luke gripped her other hand tightly, trying to keep her from lashing out at the man who would become their father.

It only got worse for them when some Hephaestus campers stood up, "Not to mention the fact she threw her own son off Olympus."

More half-bloods began to make sounds of agreement, and now both Luke and Zoe found themselves clenching their fists angrily. A few Hermes children seated next to them noticed, and started leaning away from them.

Others saw this and began to look between the trash talking demigods and the unclaimed half-bloods growing angrier by the second.

It all went to hell when Annabeth spoke up again, "She's not known to be very nice to demigods. She hates us all. Sometimes I think we should've just left her to rot in that cage."

"Of course _you _would want that." A particularly vicious sounding voice spoke up.

Everyone froze and turned to see Zoe standing from her place in the amphitheater, "You and your pride."

Annabeth widened her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Zoe snarled; walking so that she was right in the blonde's face. "Your pride is so massive you think your better than everyone. Especially Hera."

Percy stood up and walked right to Annabeth's side, "Hera's nothing but trouble. That's all she ever has been."

Zoe scoffed, "Are you kidding me!? If it wasn't for her, you'd all be _dead_! And yet, you still just have to spread the hate don't you?"

"What her plan?" Annabeth blinked unbelievably. "It barely worked! Zeus even said that there were other ways to deal with Gaea!"

"Zeus is a joke," Zoe growled; an audible gasp of shock moved throughout the area, and even Chiron whipped his tail nervously as he gazed at the sky. "He closed Olympus because he thought keeping the gods away from the demigods would save Olympus! You really think that man is a good judge of events!? His plan would have gotten everyone killed!"

Percy growled and moved to push Annabeth behind him, but the daughter of Athena stood her ground, "She took Percy's memory!"

"She didn't have a choice!" Zoe yelled; waving her hands in the air, "If she didn't do something, she would have been destroyed and Gaea would of annihilated Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter! She would have destroyed human civilization! She would have killed the gods or thrown them into Tartarus! Is that what you wanted!? Death!?"

Annabeth gaped as the triblood turned and screamed at the assembled demigods, "Have _any _of you ever thought of her side of the story!? Being married to a man who's beaten you! Who's cheated on you thousands of times! Being hated by your family! And having to put up with idiot half-bloods who think they know everything and constantly give you a bad image!"

Zoe spat at the hearth, "You all think you're so noble. All think you're better than those prideful gods, but _you're not!_ You're worse than them if anything! That goddess saved you all from death! The one you all think 'hates demigods' was the one who kept Gaea from murdering you!"

The fifteen year old turned and glared at every single person, "It's people like this that make me sick. People who think they know it all! Who judge others because of what a small group of people tell you!"

She pointed at Percy and Annabeth, "If you didn't want to be separated for a few months, fine! But just remember, you'd be damning the world to destruction because of it!"

With that said, the dark haired teen turned and stormed out of the amphitheater, her feet stomping across the ground as she disappeared out of view.

Luke sat stonily for a moment, before he excused himself and followed after his sister; giving one last look at the audience, "She's right you know. Hera did save us all. Maybe we should show her a little more respect. If she really hated us, she wouldn't done all this. Instead she would of left us to Gaea."

His words washed over them all, and Annabeth stiffened as she felt a distinct feeling of guilt settle in her heart.

She shook her head. That couldn't be it. Hera was nothing but trouble, and nothing those two said would change that.

But even then, she still couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling inside of her as she watched Luke trail after his sister; nor could she explain why the feeling of guilt expanded in her chest.

* * *

><p>That night Luke found his sister sitting on the edge of the beach; letting the waves gently lap at her feet as she tried to muffle her shuddering sobs.<p>

Luke collapsed onto the sand next to her, and wrapped an arm around his crying sister, "Hey, it's alright Zoe."

"Yes it was," Zoe sniffled. "I should have shut up and bite my tongue. I just.. I just got so angry Luke. How could they talk about her like that!? After everything that's happened!?"

"It hasn't happened yet Zoe," Luke murmured. "I know it's hard, but we need to bare with it. They don't know the truth yet. But that'll change, we just need to give them some time, okay?"

Zoe nodded her head and sighed, "Okay Luke. I'll try."

The son of Hera smiled and pulled his sister to his side, letting the crying female rest her head on his shoulder as she slowly stopped crying; their eyes watching the waves as they wet their feet in the surf.

It may be hard, but some how they'll have to survive this, and some how they will get back to their own time.

Some how they will get back to their family.


	3. Chapter 3

_**And here is another chapter for your viewing pleasure!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

><p>"Why did you get so angry at the campfire?"<p>

Zoe froze; her hand holding the soup filled spoon an inch away from her mouth and turned to stare at the son of Hades, the demigod randomly appearing from the shadows, "What do you mean?"

Nico shuffled lightly with one foot; kicking up some dust with his heel, "You know what I mean. Most demigods here don't like Hera, and the ones that do never speak up like _that_. It was like you completely lost it."

The secret daughter of Hera scowled and stared at her soup; the chicken noodle favorite of hers not seeming quite as appetizing anymore, "I don't like hearing people be so negative like that. Everything anyone's told me of Hera is that she was the one who put the prophecy into effect; the same prophecy that saved the world. Not to mention if she didn't, Gaea would of killed her and everyone else. It doesn't seem fair that she's hated so badly simply because a couple of demigods have a personal vendetta. I'm not stupid Di Angelo. I know everyone doesn't like her because of Percy and Annabeth."

The dark natured half-blood shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. But I would be careful if I were you. Hera is not a comfortable topic around any of the seven, and angering them can earn you the ire of most of the camps."

"You think they scare me?" Zoe scoffed and stood up from the deserted table. "If anything they should be scared of me. After all, I'm obviously not intimidated by any of them. I have nothing to lose if they try to start something."

The dark haired triblood paused and looked back over her shoulder, "That alone makes me more dangerous than any of them could ever hope to be."

Nico watched silently as the teenaged girl walked away from him; sighing slowly and gesturing behind him to someone hiding behind one of the pillars, "I don't think she's going to tell us anything."

A frustrated sound was his only answer as Annabeth appeared out from behind the pillar; tucking her hat into her back pocket, "I don't understand her or her brother. They never take off those glasses, they don't talk much, they're way too secretive, and they won't answer any questions about their past. I don't know what to think."

"It's probably nothing Annabeth," Nico shrugged. "Maybe they just don't want to talk about their past. Not every demigod is open with others."

"I know," the daughter of Athena scowled. "I just... It just feels like I'm missing something. Something important, and I _can't _tell what it is. Just this feeling of guilt whenever I'm around them."

Nico chewed on his lip, "I don't know what to say. Maybe they remind you of someone?"

Annabeth frowned and looked into the direction where Zoe left, "Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Watch your swing."<p>

Luke blinked and turned to look at his future dad; wiping his brow with the back of his hand, "What'd I do wrong?"

"Don't extend your arm that far," Percy held his own arm out in example. "It makes it harder to defend if they sidestep the attack and try to stab your chest or abdomen."

The son of Hera nodded and tried the attack against the battle dummy again; using the son of Poseidon's advice to effectively disarm the fake opponent.

"Good job," Percy smiled and held up his own sword; Riptides' blade gleaming in the sunlight. "Want to spar with me? I'll go easy on you."

"Promise?" Luke watched the others' blade wearily. He'd seen his father fighting monsters before, and he really didn't want to end up on the other side of the sword. "I don't want to get hurt."

"I swear," the son of Poseidon got into a ready stance. "You ready?"

"I guess," the grey-eyed triblood got into his fighting stance. "Let us begin then."

Percy swung first and Luke blocked the swipe at his side; using the momentum of the others' swing to get in close with his shield and push the half-blood away.

"Good move," the green eyed teenager gave his unknown future son an appraising look. "It was a good block."

Luke shrugged and got back into position, "My turn."

The younger thrust towards the inside of Percy's sword arm; his opponent used his arm to trap the others sword, allowing Luke to once more use his shield to push the demigod away. Percy released Luke's sword and readied himself.

As he attacked, neither fighters thought of anything other than disarming their opponents; sweat began to trickle off their necks, and a slow tiredness formed as the fight continued on and on.

"That's enough you two!"

Both boys stopped cold when Chiron's voice danced into their ears; turning their bodies to greet the aged centaur, "Hey."

The demigod trainer gave them wary looks, "Do you two know just how hard you were fighting? It looked as if you were trying to kill eachother."

Percy widened his eyes and gave Luke an impressed look, "I didn't even realize it. I started off on easy, but he's a good fighter. I was just trying to disarm him."

Luke nodded, "You two man. I've never fought someone that good."

Chiron raised an eyebrow at them, sighing after a moment and shaking his head, "Just be careful next time. A young Demeter child came crying into the Big House because she thought you were trying to kill eachother in the arena."

"Sorry," Luke gave the centaur a sheepish look. "It won't happen again sir."

Chiron patted them both on their shoulders, "Good. Now both of you; head back to your cabins. It's almost time for dinner."

"It's that late?" Percy blinked in surprise. "We've been sparring for longer than I thought."

Luke shrugged and turned to leave the arena; picking up the baseball cap he left in the first seat row and pulling it on over his brown hair, and leaving the other two still standing in the middle of the arena grounds.

Once he got out of hearing range, Percy turned to Chiron, "I still don't have a clue who their parents. I sparred with Zoe yesterday, and they both fight the same. It's weird; this fighting style. It's reminds me of how romans fight, but I've never seen it before. Their parent could be _anyone. _We're back to square one with them."

Chiron seemed to age a decade as he stared after the retreating back of Luke; the boy oblivious to the conversation the two were having about them, "I've seen that style once before. Many, many, many years ago."

Percy gave him a surprised look; taking note of the paleness in his teachers' face, "When?"

The centaur slowly shook his head, a look of total shock on his face, "A long, long time ago Percy. In the ancient years."

The son of Poseidon didn't ask anymore questions, instead he watched as Luke disappeared into the Hermes cabin across the green.

He had a feeling something big was going to happen, and judging from the look on Chiron's face, he was right.

* * *

><p>"They're getting suspicious," Zoe muttered; looking over at her brother from where he sat on the white sand, his grey eyes looking out over the ocean.<p>

Luke didn't speak for a few seconds, his face was unreadably still; he blinked tiredly for a moment, before turning to look at his sister, "I know Zoe. Dad sparred with me today. He's trying to gage my skills; like how he did with you a while ago."

Zoe frowned, "We're getting closer to our conception date. It's only two months away. What if we do something to change it? Or if we're not conceived at all. Our whole lives; gone, as if we were never here. Our siblings, everything! Just disappears."

The tribloods both sighed and leaned back against the sand; Zoe allowing the sea to lap at her feet, while a few curious crabs hobbled onto her legs, "I don't want to lose everything."

"Not to mention how bad it looks that we haven't been claimed yet," the legacy of Athena mumbled; patting his sister on the stomach, letting one crab gently walk over onto his hand.

"What are we going to do?" Zoe chewed on her lip, "I want to go home Luke. Our parents are probably worried sick about us. Mother's probably had the new baby too. We've never missed a sibling being born. _Never._"

Luke exhaled sadly; drumming his fingers against his knee as he watched the waves lightly crashing against the beach, "I know it's hard Zo. But we've got to try. We _can't _afford to give up. We just can't."

"I know," Zoe said; resting an arm across her forehead. "Believe me. I know."

After that they were quiet, not letting the situation stress them out too much; instead they looked up at the clouds, the sunset turning them an array of orange and pink across the sky.

"Guys!"

The two shot up like rockets; Zoe brushing off the crabs climbing up her shirt, "Hey Connor, what's up?"

"Dinner," the son of Hermes jogged to a stop in front of them. "You two disappeared from the cabin, and no one could find a trace of you."

"Sorry," Luke said; brushing the sand off of his pants.

Connor shrugged and gestured back at the dining hall, "It's alright. But we've got to go now. The rest of the cabins already eating."

The twins nodded and followed the cabin councilor to the dining area, walking around a lone column and sitting at the Hermes table.

Zoe looked over at the Poseidon table where their father was sitting with their mom, the two demigods talking and enjoying their dinner. Zoe felt a pang of homesickness in her chest; causing tears to suddenly fill her eyes.

Luke noticed and gently nudged his sister affectionately; allowing the female twin to lean against him for comfort.

The two ate silently, their hands absently picking at their plates.

_Please, _Zoe thought; wiping the tears off her face. _Just let us go home. Please._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Zoe!"<p>

The daughter of Hera swung around as Annabeth jogged up to her; the demigoddess's blonde hair bouncing behind her, "Hey Annabeth."

The daughter of Athena sighed and looked at the dark haired girl, "Look. I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I shouldn't of been saying that; it obviously bugged you. I just let myself get carried away I suppose."

"You don't have a good history with Hera," Zoe said; averting her eyes from the blonde. "I'm the one who was in the wrong. I understand you don't like eachother."

"We hate eachother," Annabeth sighed. "Back when I was fifteen, we got into a fight of sorts. Ever since then we've been on bad terms."

Zoe inwardly snorted. In the future Annabeth could barely stand to upset Hera; sure they fought sometimes, but the half-blood never held a grudge longer than a few days. Plus, there was the fact that the blonde never could keep her hands off the goddess when she was near her, "I don't think she hates you."

Annabeth cocked her head, "You don't?"

"Well," the legacy of Poseidon shrugged. "Usually when a god hates someone, they kill them or something. And she hasn't done anything of the sorts, has she?"

"No," Annabeth kicked at a small rock. "Usually she'll send cows to leave me little presents, but I haven't seen them lately."

"Maybe she's tired of the fighting," Zoe suggested; trying to show more positive sides of her mother. "Even goddesses can change. Maybe she thinks it's time to let go of the grudge; it's possible you know. Especially after what happened in the Giant War."

"It's possible," the daughter of Athena fingered the beads on her necklace. "Maybe I should too. I don't know. It's complicated with gods."

"Only if you make it complicated," Zoe replied; looking up at the night sky. "If you show them respect, show them kindness, they will eventually return the favor."

Annabeth blinked at the other female for a moment, before a smile spread onto her face. "Maybe so. Maybe so."

The demigods reached to pat Zoe on the back, but as soon as she touched the triblood everything went dark.

_"You need to let me get up."_

_Annabeth smiled against the back of a neck, tightening her hold around the unknowns waist. She felt familiar, yet powerful at the same time. She could feel the heat of the others skin, the pounding of the persons' heart, "I don't want you too."_

_The person huffed and Annabeth realized it was another woman; however, her vision was blurry, and her hearing filtered in an out as if she was listening to a echo in a cave._

_The only way she could identify whoever it was by touch, but she didn't recognize the feel of her skin, the soft texture of her long hair, or the shape of her waist._

_Despite the unfamiliarity, a huge wave of love and affection washed over her; leaving the demigod to pull the mystery closer to her, and lifting her head to press a deep kiss to the others' lips when the seemingly amused woman turned to look at her._

_Her lips were soft; the demigod lightly ran her tongue along the others' bottom lip, asking for admittance._

_"No," the other pulled away, and Annabeth could practically feel the smirk on the woman's face. "Percy's getting the children up and about. We need to help him."_

_Annabeth groaned and buried her head in the woman's neck, "It's not fair. Percy got a make-out session when he got up, but I don't?"_

_The other pressed her lips against Annabeth's own as she pouted; her dream self pulling the other tight against her._

_The woman smiled against her lips, "How about you help with the children right now, and I'll reward your hard work after we put them to bed at night?"_

"Annabeth!" Zoe gasped as she caught the half-blood; calling out for help at the same time, "MEDIC!"

The daughter of Athena blinked slowly as she was set gently on the ground; her head ached and she only had a second before everything went black.

Her last thought had been of the mystery woman she seemed to love, and of the resonating feeling of love spreading throughout her body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And it's done people!<strong>_

_**Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! Your reviews keep me going!**_

_**Until the next time~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**And here is the next chapter my lovelies! Sorry for the longer than normal wait; I really freaking hate school, you know.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

><p>"What happened!?" Percy barreled into the infirmary; frantically looking around until her spotted the spot were the gathered demigods stood around the sleeping form of Annabeth, "I came as fast as I could! Why's she unconscious?"<p>

Zoe chewed on her lip nervously from her place beside the stretcher; Luke stood next to her, holding his sisters' hand in order to comfort the shaking female. Jason and Piper were standing on the other side of the bed, turning to look at the arriving son of Poseidon as he stormed over to their area, "Percy. Calm down. Annabeth's fine."

"She doesn't look fine!" Percy retorted; gesturing in his girlfriends' direction.

Annabeth was unnaturally pale, and she took shallow breaths; as if it physically hurt her to breath. Percy clenched her fists and stared down Zoe, "_What did you do!?"_

Zoe frowned; her eyes were already stained with tears, "Nothing! She touched me and passed out! I don't know why!"

"Percy she's telling the truth," Piper pressed her hand against Percy's shoulder and pushed him back slightly. "Other's saw her pass out. They all say the same thing. Zoe didn't do anything intentionally. Whatever happened wasn't her fault; she was just a means to an end."

The son of Poseidon groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I'm just worried; when I heard she was in the infirmary..."

"It's okay," Luke offered the demigod a small smile. "We understand."

It was then the sound of a groan turned their attention back to the slumbering daughter of Athena, her grey eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the light, "What... what happened?"

Percy instantly was at her side, grasping her hand in his own and pressing a kiss to it, "You passed out. Zoe was with you and called for help."

Annabeth frowned and patted her free hand around the bed, as if she was looking for something, "The dream... I thought..."

"What dream?" Jason asked; alarm covering his face.

Luke and Zoe unnoticeably went pale; exchanging paranoid looks with eachother, "Yeah. What dream?"

"I..." Annabeth swallowed with difficulty, her palms felt sweaty and her face flushed red; her temperature spiking suddenly. "There was a woman.. She was so _familiar_. I just.. I can't tell _who _it was though. It's so frustrating."

Percy ran a hand over her forehead and frown; turning and waving a medic over for a cool rag. Once he had said possession, he pressed it to his girlfriends' sweaty face; wiping away the grime and simultaneously cooling the rising temperatures in her head, "You're burning up wise girl. Rest for a bit, and we'll talk later."

Annabeth looked as if she was ready to protest, but she apparently thought better of it and leaned back against the cool pillows; quickly falling into a light sleep.

For a few minutes no one made a sound.

Percy stared worriedly at his girlfriend; his face a mixture of emotions, "If Zoe didn't purposely do it? Who did?"

Jason and Piper exchanged contemplating looks, when a voice beat them to the point, "That's a very good question."

Everyone turned to look as Chiron entered the infirmary; his head ducking to miss the doorway since he was in full centaur mode. His hoofs made small, but resounding, clomps on the wood floor as he made his way over to where the young demigods were gathering, "How is Annabeth?"

"She's alright," Piper said; offering a smile to the aging centaur. "The medic said she fainted. But there is no danger to her."

"Good, good," Chiron mumbled, leaning down to press a caring hand to the demigoddess's forehead. "I was worried when I heard what had happened."

"We all were," Jason spoke up; his arm wrapping around Piper's shoulders. "Chiron. Something used Zoe as a way to get to Annabeth; from what we've heard, it sounds like she received a vision."

Piper nodded, "He's right. From what they're describing; it reminds me of what happened in Hera's cabin the day I arrived."

"Except this time we don't know which deity contacted her," Percy gave a frustrated sigh. "Or why they contacted her in the first place?"

Zoe and Luke exchanged glances, before deciding to play along in order to avoid suspicion, "Annabeth said something about a women though. Maybe it was a goddess?"

"Hmm," Chiron stroked his beard in thought; his attention turning to the two tribloods-in-hiding. "And you said the vision was invoked when she touched you, Zoe?"

The daughter of Hera nodded, "Yes, but I swear I didn't do anything! She touched me and collapsed."

"We believe you," Jason soothed the nervous teen. "We're just trying to figure out what happened. Can you think of anything or anyone you've been across that might of caused this? Anything that seemed out of place since you've got here?"

Zoe bit her lip, shaking her head in the negative, "No. I can't."

Chiron observed the two out of place campers; his eyes told them he was piecing something together, but they also held a certain amount of fear. As if he was scared that his hypothesis might be correct, "Was your mother or father your mortal parent?"

Luke shrugged, "Father."

"So, their mother is a goddess," Percy realized. "She hasn't claimed you two yet though. The Olympians and minor gods were suppose too. They swore on it!"

"Probably for a reason," Piper thought. "Leo and I weren't claimed until we were fifteen."

A short solemn silence was apparent at Leo's mention; reminding the two tribloods there that their 'uncle' was currently traveling across Europe with Calypso, raising money to buy parts for fixing Festus and returning to Camp Half-Blood.

After a minute, Jason spoke up, "So maybe their mother is the one who sent the vision? It doesn't help since we don't know who she is."

"All in due time," Chiron stated. "However I don't believe their mother, whoever she is, caused this. I believe simply coming into contact triggered it. Perhaps it was a distant memory in Annabeth's or Zoe's mind that was transferred due to emotional stress or whatever emotions they were feeling. As if it was a goddess, Zoe would of felt the sheer power of her presence."

"That makes sense," Piper rationalized. "When Hera possessed Rachel she said she could feel Hera's presence in her mind. Zoe probably would too."

"So this was just a freak accident then?" Percy asked; looking to the centaur for confirmation. "Annabeth's not in any danger?"

Chiron shook his head, "No, my boy. I believe she is perfectly safe. It was just a matter of coincidence."

Jason, Piper, and Percy visibly relaxed, while Zoe and Luke gave a sigh of relief at hearing the centaurs' words.

"However," the hero trainer turned to look at the twins. "I would like to speak with you two after dinner in the big house. It seems we may need to take precautions to ensure this does not happen again."

The twins nodded and adjusted their sunglasses, making sure the dark colored lenses still sheltered their colored eyes' from view. "Will do."

* * *

><p><em>"You look amazing in that dress."<em>

_Annabeth watched from the table as Hera turned to look as Percy waltzed into the large kitchen and moved behind the goddess to press a kiss to he exposed collarbone; the son of Poseidon was dressed in a fancy tux for the annual summer solstice ball taking place in half-an-hour, "You flatter me Perseus."_

_"And what about me?" The daughter of Athena pouted at her fiancé, "I spent hours trying to find the perfect dress this year."_

_"You look just as amazing wise girl," Percy grinned and leaned down across the table to kiss the blonde; leaving butterflies dancing in the half-blood's stomach._

_"I can agree with that," Hera elegantly sank into the seat across from her two lovers. "You both look dashing."_

_"And I'm going to be sick."_

_The three adults turned to stare at the two eight year olds standing near the oven; Zoe pantomimed puking while Luke mimicked choking himself, "PDA."_

_"You two should be happy," Percy admonished moving to kneel in front of his children. "It's awesome that I love your mothers so much."_

_Annabeth hummed in agreement and pressed a kiss to Hera's soft lips, "Especially your beautiful mother."_

_"MOM NO STOP, I'M GOING TO THROW UP!"_

Annabeth shot up in her bed; her mind frantically grasping at the memory until it slowly faded from remembrance, causing the daughter of Athena to punch the wall near her cot in frustration, "Damn it!"

"What's wrong!" Percy jerked out of his sleep when he heard Annabeth curse loudly, "Annabeth? What happened?"

The daughter of Athena sighed and rubbed her face with her hands, "I had another dream and I _lost _it! The woman! I knew who it was, but I can't remember now! It's like the details of the dream just vanished from my head!"

"Easy," Percy rubbed her back. "We'll figure it out. Besides, Chiron thinks this whole thing was just an accident; he believes it was just a matter of you being in the right place at the right time."

"That doesn't explain what I saw in the first dream though," Annabeth looked at her boyfriend; tears building in her eyes. "I felt so attached to her Percy. I think we both were. I remember holding her close to me, I... I think I was cuddling with her. Percy I _kissed _her and I... I just don't know what to make of it!"

Percy blinked slowly, "What do you mean? You _kissed _her? _We were attached to her?"_

Annabeth nodded, "In the dream, she said something about you getting up first, and I got angry because..." Annabeth blushed, "She wouldn't make out with me, and I pointed out that she let you kiss her."

The son of Poseidon's ears turned pink, and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "So you felt like we were _both _involved with her?"

After a moment of consideration, an embarrassed Annabeth nodded, "Yes."

Percy considered it for a moment before speaking, "It could of just been a dream wise girl. Even demigods can have regular dreams sometimes."

The daughter of Athena looked down and played with her fingers, then turned to stare out the window in contemplation, "I know Percy. It just... It seemed so _real._"

* * *

><p>"Chiron?" Luke entered the Big House with Zoe behind him, "Sir? Are you here? You said you wanted to talk."<p>

Zoe looked around at the jungle-like decorations, a small smile appearing on her face as she watched Seymour snooze over on the fireplace mantle, "Is he not here yet?"

"I'm here," the centaur clomped into the room; a journal like book held in his hands.

The twins jumped in surprise, the centaur catching them off-guard, "Chiron! Sorry sir, you scared us."

The old centaur chuckled good naturedly, "It's quite alright young ones. It happens."

Luke looked around, "Is Mr. D here?"

Chiron shook his head, "No. He's went to Olympus to take care of some family business with Demeter. They are discussing the upcoming grape harvests today."

"Oh," Zoe shrugged. "Sounds cool."

"Anyway," Luke gazed at the trainer. "You wanted to talk to us?"

"Oh, yes I did," the centaur sighed. "Who are you two?"

The twins froze, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Chiron scolded gently. "I trust you are not enemies. However, you have not been truthful with us, have you?"

"I... I.." Luke nervously tapped his foot. "I don't know what-"

"I know who your mother is," Chiron said softly; his eyes dimming in the light. "It's a wonder children of Hera survived as long as you had without help."

"What!?" Zoe sputtered. "How did you...?"

"Your fighting style," The centaur smiled and gestured to the book in his hands. "This is a copy of a journal I kept throughout the first titan war. During the time I witnessed many of my half siblings' battles. I had to reread it to be sure, but now I am positive. You use your mothers' fighting technique. Something that must be passed down throughout her descendant's."

"How do you know?" Luke asked; looking up at the centaur.

"Hera's immortal children," Chiron explained. "Ares and Hephaestus for example. Or Hebe too. Every once and a while I'll see a demigod of theirs' with their grandmother's fighting style. It's rare, but it happens."

"And when you saw us using it," Zoe sighed and hung her head. "You figured it out."

Luke looked nervously at the centaur as the aged being nodded his head in confirmation, "Are you going to tell Zeus? He'll kill us!"

"No, no." Chiron soothed their fears, "I'm not. However, I want you to tell me all about the mortal side of your family. I have a feeling their is more to this story than you have told."

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked; her eyes widening a tiny bit.

The trainer smiled sadly, "You two are not demigods, are you?"

Luke and Zoe exchanged frantic looks; their hearts pounded in their chest. This was it, they had been discovered. The son of Hera grabbed his sister's hand, "No. We're not."

"But you do have mortal blood inside of you?" Chiron wondered.

Zoe nodded, "Are parents were part mortal."

"Parents?" Chiron looked surprised. "You have different sires?"

Luke had difficultly swallowing the tension in his throat, but he sighed and confirmed it, "Yes. We have two sires."

"And they were demigods," Chiron breathed, realization crowding his mind. "Hera fell for demigods?"

"Yes," Zoe looked desperately at the centaur. "But you have to understand, it was an accident! And theoretically, we haven't exactly been born yet."

Chiron's face darkened; as if they had just confirmed his worst fears, "What happened?"

"We were at the solstice," Luke explained. "A portal of golden sand appeared and sucked us in. We woke up in the past by sixteen years."

"And that was two months ago," Zoe continued. "We'll be conceived at the end of the month if we don't mess with the timeline. Hopefully once that happens, it will normalize and send us back home."

The centaur nodded; his hand cupping his chin, "Who are your mortal parents? Which demigods sired you?"

"I don't," Luke and Zoe shook their heads. "I don't know if that's a good idea sir."

"Not telling me could cause even more damage," Chiron warned. "If I know, it'll be easier for me to not interfere with fate's path."

The twins exchanged defeated looks, before they took of their sunglasses; exposing the sea-green and stormy-grey eyes underneath, "You must not tell _anyone_. Our parents are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase; _they're _the ones who sired us, _they're _the reason we exist, and they're the ones who impregnate Hera."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And it's done!<strong>_

_**Chiron has figured out the twins identities! The game has gotten even more dangerous for them now!**_

_**Remember to drop a review people! I accept anon, and love every time one of you amazing peoples take the time to tell me what you thought of the latest chapter!**_

_**I'll update soon!**_

_**Until the next time~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**And here is another chapter for my lovely readers who are awesome! **_

_**Sorry if this one is a bit shorter than the rest, I had to rush through it due to the horrible monster called school work. .**_

_**And there is a question I thought deserves some explanation. **_

_**(Guest: i wonder what the author's infatuation is with Hera... she's definetly an interesting character which gives the author plenty of original ideas)**_

**Yes, I admit it. Hera is my favorite character in both the Percy Jackson fandom, and Greek mythology. Why? Well, I've always felt bad for her I guess. Her character has so much potential in the Heroes of Olympus series, but the fandom (and Riordan) always make her out to be some horrible demon when she really isn't. I mean, she was the** _only **Olympian who said, "You know what? Screw Gaea, I'm not going to let her rise and destroy western civilization." Yet, everyone always makes her out to be some horrible enemy to demigods, when it was her that freaking saved them from getting utterly annihilated by Gaea and the giants. Plus, her marriage to Zeus is really tragic. First of all, he raped her, then shamed the poor woman into marrying him. Second of all, he cheats on her all the freaking time, yet gets outrageously jealous if she ever shows interest in anyone. (Look it up if you want.) And third, is that she actually said she wants demigods, but she can't have them because she's the goddess of marriage, (and she's probably afraid of what Zeus would do if he found out.) Finally, the worst one for me is the fact that Zeus probably beats her. He did it all the time in the ancient mythology, but of course no one ever bats an eyelash at it. And I've seen what abuse can do to a woman, my neighbors' aunt who I knew really well was almost beaten to death by her boyfriend over dinner once. I'd hate to see what Zeus does to his wife when they fight.**_

_**But, somehow she always beats it. She doesn't let it all ruin her. She stays strong, because she is a queen and she has to stay standing.**_

_**So, yeah. That's why Hera's my favorite character (or at least half of it. I have more reasons, but I'll get into that some other time.)**_

_**NOW BACK TO HAPPIER SUBJECTS! **_

_**ASK ME QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW AND I WILL TRY AND ANSWER THEM ALL NEXT CHAPTER! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series.**_

* * *

><p>"So," Chiron rubbed his temples. "You have seven other siblings; including one on the way?"<p>

"Yeah," Zoe nodded her head. "Although, the little one's probably been born by now. So, it's really eight siblings. Ten if you count Luke and I."

Said twin brother grinned, "We have a really big family."

"I'll say," the centaur buried his face in his hands and rubbed his tired eyes. "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Two of my most critical of Hera demigods in the camp, and they end up marrying her. I can hardly believe it."

"We're telling the truth," Luke reminded the aging centaur. "We swore on the river styx. It's not something we can just do if we're lying."

"I believe you children," Chiron said as he looked them in the eye. "Something like this always happens when you live in the world of greek mythology. I was just surprised to see it was those particular three who experienced the situation."

"I think everyone was," Zoe chuckled. "Dad told us aunt Hazel nearly had a heart attack when she first saw us."

"Hmph," Chiron nodded and held back a laugh, "Hazel is rather old fashioned from what I could tell."

The three of them were silent for a while after that, until the centaur stood up and stretched in full horse form, "I believe we have spent enough time chatting. It's time for bed you two."

The two tribloods smiled and yawned, "I agree. We've been talking for three hours now. It's almost midnight."

"Chiron," Luke needed to make one more thing clear. "We've been here nearly four months now. The longer this goes on, the larger the chance of us being found out becomes. If we can't get back to our time by the week before we're conceived, we'll need a way to find answers. We'll probably need another quest to be issued."

"I know," the centaur sighed. "If it gets to that point, we will do something. However, now it's best to relax and stay on the down low. Try not to drag anymore attention to yourselves."

"Yes sir," the two tribloods bowed lightly in respect and exited the big house; making their way back to the Hermes cabin.

The others should all be asleep by now, but they've been their long enough to know one of the councilors would be waiting for them to return.

Zoe pulled open the door, and walked in; Luke tagging behind her. Travis was sitting upright in his bunk playing an old fashioned Gameboy, "You two finally returned."

"Sorry," Luke scratched the back of his head. "We got a little caught up talking with Chiron."

Travis shrugged, "It's alright. Let's hit the hay though. I'm tired."

"Same," the two tribloods climbed into their respective bunks and fell asleep quickly. The son of Hermes stared at them for a moment, before laying down and also giving in to his exhaustion.

By the time morning arrived, everyone was itching to get to breakfast.

The twins rubbed their tummies as they waited in line to leave the cabin; they always had a rather large appetite. Their mother, Hera, always knew exactly what they wanted and how much they would eat, so they never had a problem with it before.

But standing in line, and waiting for the cabin to head towards the mess area left hunger pains growing by the minute it seemed.

"I'm hungry," Zoe whined and stomped her foot. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"It's not that long," Luke smirked. "You should of ate more food yesterday at dinner instead of playing with it."

"Oh shut up," Zoe playfully smacked her brother on the arm as the line finally exited the cabin. The two secret tribloods followed along and took their usual place at the Hermes table once they arrived.

Luke and Zoe got their favorite; chocolate chip pancakes with fruit salad and apple juice, just like their mother used to make for them.

Annabeth and Percy sat at their respective tables this time, Jason waved Piper over to the Zeus table for a quick chat while Nico lounged at the Apollo table with Will.

If only they knew how quickly their peace would be shattered.

* * *

><p>"Hazel! Frank!" Percy and Piper jogged up to the two arriving romans as the rest of the fifth cohort settled down in the green; the romans arriving for mutual training with the greeks. "How was your trip!?"<p>

"Good," Hazel grinned and looked around. "Where's Annabeth and Jason?"

"Going over designs for the minor gods temples and extended cabins," Piper swept her hand over the clear meadow. "We're adding another branch of cabins soon."

"Nice," Frank smiled and dragged the two into a hug. "How's everything over here?"

Percy sighed, "It's been cool. The only problem is these two twins here. They haven't been claimed yet; I've been meaning to ask if you guys think they might be roman legacies sent to Camp Half-Blood in mistake. I don't know what to make of them."

"Well," Hazel and Frank exchanged glances. "I don't know about any missing legacies, but we can always check. Although, Lupa would usually tell us about demigods and descendants in the mortal world. Maybe they passed unnoticed?"

"Maybe," Percy shrugged and rubbed his shoulders'. "I don't know man, there's something odd about them. Chiron talked to them yesterday, but he wouldn't tell any of us if he managed to pry some info out of them."

The son of Poseidon frowned, "He rarely keeps anything from us."

"It's probably nothing," Hazel patted the green-eyed boy on the back. "You're stressing yourself out with all this. You need to relax Percy."

"I know, I know," the taller boy grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"We should get you two to the big house," Piper looked at her watch. "You're suppose to meet with Chiron soon."

"That would be wise," Frank smiled and followed after the two chatting demigods; Hazel gripped his hand as the traveled over the green grass crunching underneath their feet.

After that, everything sailed smoothly if you will. The legion set up their temporary barracks and settled in for the day, while their praetor and centurion planned out with greek classes they would do and when with the greek hero trainer.

However, Luke and Zoe grew increasingly panicked as the day passed.

Their conception was officially less than a month away.

* * *

><p><em>"This is taking too long," Annabeth huffed as she paced; her legs carving a small moat around the rocking chair Hera sat in.<em>

_Percy glared from where he was seated on the couch, "We know, wise girl. But you need to calm down, you might disturb Max."_

_The blonde stopped and looked guiltily at the baby in Hera's arms. He was nearly four months now, and growing fast. _

_Annabeth leaned over the back of the rocking chair and ran a hand through the babies' dark black hair as the little newborn nursed from his godly mother, "Sorry little guy, mama's just a little upset."_

_Hera turned her head and kissed the woman's cheek, "We're all a little upset. You don't have to apologize."_

_Percy sighed and stood up; stubble coated his chin and upper lip, giving him a older, more mature look, "We'll find them soon. Hecate said the spell's almost done; then hopefully we can imitate whatever took Luke and Zoe in the first place, and bring them back home."_

_Annabeth hung her head, "It's been months Percy. How do we know they're safe? What if monsters got them? Or giants and titans? For all we know, they could of been sent into Tartarus simply because they're our children! If anything happens to them, I... I can't.."_

_"You didn't let Lamia kill them when they were born," Hera stood up and adjusted her hold on Max. "You didn't let the drakon and Cyclopes kill them when they were three.__ Not once have you ever allowed a hair on their heads to be hurt, this time will be no different."_

_The two former half-bloods smiled at the goddess and surrounded her in their arms; Percy smiled down at his son while Annabeth buried her head in the crook of the brunette's exposed neck. _

_Hera grinned lightly as she looked at the two of them, "Besides, this time it'll be their own skills that will help them through this. Skills you have been teaching them since they were five. They'll be okay."_

_"How can you be so calm?" Percy muttered as he kissed the shell of her ear gently. "You used to throw a fit if you thought their bath water was too hot."_

_"There comes a time when you have to trust in your children's strength," Hera answered sadly. "When we were not allowed to interfere, I knew some demigods I was close to in the past. I had to learn to trust in their judgment in difficult situations. Sometimes interfering could cause more problems."_

_"Didn't stop you in the giant war," Annabeth grinned innocently at the other woman._

_Hera gave her wife an irritated look, "I don't want to go into that again."_

_"I don't either," Percy mumbled; taking his young son from the goddess and holding him close as he began to whine, "Hey little guy, it's okay. Daddy's here."_

_"Daddy? Mommy?"_

_The three adults nearly jumped out of their skin as Anna's small voice reached their ears. Hera slipped into Juno as she looked to see her daughter standing near the hallway, watching her three parents talking with Zoe's old baby blanket held tight in her grip, "Mama?"_

_"Oh honey," Juno lifted her three year old into her arms easily. "What are you doing up? I thought I put you to sleep already."_

_Annabeth walked up behind them and frowned, "She was asleep. Why are you up baby girl?"_

_"Don't feel good," Anna's eyes filled with tears. "Bad dream hurt my head."_

_"Dream?" Percy groaned from across the room, "She's too young to have dreams. I thought they didn't get them until they were at least five. She's still a few years away."_

_"Bad dream," the little toddler buried her head in her birth mothers' neck. "Saw Luke, but he didn't see me."_

_Juno stiffened; she didn't move Anna in fear of upsetting her ill sensitive daughter, but her surprise was clear on her face, "Luke!? You saw your brother!?"_

_Anna nodded against the goddess's neck, her hair tickling the underside of her mother's jaw, "Saw Luke."_

_"Where?" Annabeth was careful and kept her words as steady as possible, but her heart was beating hard against her chest, "Honey, where was your brother?"_

_The little female started to doze off due to her mother's comforting aura, the natural hum of Juno's power lulled the tired almost goddess to sleep, but she managed one last thought of input, "Camp."_

_With that, the toddler melted against her mother; her little arms wrapping around the marriage deities' neck._

_Percy let out a unbelieving sigh, "But we already checked the camps! There was no sign of them!"_

_"No," Juno bit her lip and adjusted her hold on the sleeping little one. "I think she's right. We're just... I don't think they're **here **anymore, but they probably are at either camp."_

_"You," Annabeth's eyes widened at the realization; the immortal demigoddess stepping back as it hit her, "You don't think...?"_

_"What?" Percy demanded, looking between the two of them, "What's going on?!"_

_Juno exhaled through her nose in irritation as she flickered back to Hera, "I think Zoe and Luke were sent to one of the camps, just not in this time period..."_

_"I..." Percy inhaled sharply, "I don't..."_

_"They're at one of the camps," Annabeth said with conviction; her eyes glinting as the knowledge hit her. "We know that. But now there's something else to take into consideration; they've been sent back in time."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>And it's done!<em>**

**_BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW PEOPLE, I LOVE READING YOUR WONDERFUL OPINIONS! _**

**_NEXT CHAPTER UP IN A COUPLE OF DAYS, AND FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING "THE WEDDING CRISIS", I'LL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP BY THURSDAY!_**

**_Until the next time~_**


End file.
